Naruto Krueger Uzumaki
by Mark Of Cain
Summary: There is nothing to fear but fear himself.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Krueger Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a Nightmare on Elm Street, of Friday the 13th

Chapter 1

_My children. _

_From the very beginning it was the children who gave me my power._

_The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary. Dozens of children would fall blades._

_Then the parents of springwood came for me, taking justice into their own hands._

_When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me I became something much, much worse, the stuff nightmares are made of._

_The children still feared me, and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams. And that's when the fun really began._

_Until they figured out a way to forget about me! To erase me completely! Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten; now that's a bitch!_

_I can't come back if nobody remembers me! I can't come back if nobody's afraid!_

_Jason._

_My special, special boy._

_You know what your gift is?_

_No matter what they do to you, you cannot die. You can never die._

The dreams started when he was three years old.

Whenever he went to sleep he found himself in a world that was his to shape. Whatever he wished for appeared, if he so wished he could even bend the laws of reality to his will, enabling him to do anything. Everything was his to command and control.

He spent many nights experimenting with the scenery of what he began to consider to be his world. Finally, he decided settled on what he considered the perfect scenery. It was a mirror image of Konoha, only dark and twisted. The streets were empty, the walls were covered in dirt and streaked in blood in some places, and you could see pipes extruding from various buildings and running along the streets. Finally, the sun was gone, Naruto's little world was shrouded in eternal darkness, and Naruto thrived in it.

Then Naruto discovered his true power.

Naruto was filled with rage, so much so that it seemed to radiate from his three year old body.

Naruto had just been kicked out of the orphanage by the matron. She had given him plenty of reasons to hate her, from the beatings and abuse to the poison and isolation. Yet, Naruto was always somehow able to ignore it, but now she had crossed the line. First she berated him, calling him a demon and abomination, nothing out of the ordinary. But then she crossed the line, talking about how nobody would ever want him for as long as he lived, he would always be a worthless loser who could never be Hokage. Then she tossed him out on the street.

It wasn't that she had thrown him out that made him mad; living in the orphanage wasn't really all that different from living on the streets because of the way the matron treated him. It wasn't even that she called him a demon and a monster, that was an old hat. It was that she had said he was worthless, that he would be nothing his entire life, forever a loser. Naruto was a tolerant person, he didn't really care how much you hurt him, it never really bothered him and he had never understood why others would make such a big deal over even the slightest amounts of pain. There was only one place where Naruto drew the line and that was with his dreams.

All his life, Naruto was a nobody with nothing. Thus he always wanted to grow up to be powerful and important. These dreams were the most precious of his very few possessions, and there would b hell to pay if anyone dared mess with them.

Still, there didn't seem to be much Naruto could do at the moment. The matron would have to wait, first Naruto needed to find somewhere he could sleep. And besides, it would take time and planning for Naruto to get even with the matron, so for now, Naruto would simply have to be content with blowing off some steam in dream world.

Naruto stood shocked at what he had just seen.

Naruto had woken up and made his way back to the orphanage so he could scope it out as he planned his vengeance. There he discovered something that rocked him to the core.

Last night the matron was brutally murdered in her sleep.

No one was giving details and they were keeping people from seeing the body due to the brutality of the death, but Naruto had caught a glimpse of the corpse none the less. And that was all it took.

_Those wounds . . . No, it can't be. I couldn't possibly have, it was all just a dream! It can't be real! And yet it is._

The wounds that killed the matron, they were identical to the one he had inflicted up her in the dream realm.

As Naruto stood motionlessly in the alley, the implications of what he had inadvertently done slowly came together in his mind.

_I killed her. I'm nothing but a murderer! The villagers were right all along, I'm nothing but a monster! No, wait. Really, what did I do that was so wrong? She was horrible to me, and tried to kill me many times over the years. I had every right to kill her! Who is to say that what I did was wrong? This is my power, only I have the right to decide how to use it! No one else! The only sense of right and wrong that matters is my own. And with this power, I will achieve my dream! This is my home, and I will become Hokage and protect it! And to hell with anyone who dares stand in my way!_

And with that thought in mind, Naruto turned on his heel and walked deeper into the alley, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he imagined what he could now do to ensure the fulfillment of his dreams. As he exited the alley, a glint of sunlight reflecting off metal appeared near his right hand. And then it was gone in an instant as Naruto stepped into the light. And for the first time in his life, Naruto did so without fear.

For what is there to fear but fear himself.

Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story so please tell me what you think of it. Seriously people I need feedback, even if it's just to say that you like the way the story is going so far, it's important and I need to hear it.

Okay, so, Naruto is the descendent of Freddy Kruger and next chapter I will be introducing the new Jason Voorhees. If you have any ideas, please, give me a review or send me a message, something. I can't write a good story if nobody tells me these things. And besides, the more people who show an interest in this story, the faster I'll try and update it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All around him, Naruto could hear screams of pain. There was fire and blood everywhere. All around him were people dead and dying, the remains of building surrounded him. Konoha was in ruins. And with their dying breaths, they all cursed his name and told him how all this carnage and destruction was his doing.

Naruto was not amused.

He was furious, none of this was real. It was all just a dream, but not one of his creation. Not only did someone actually dare to challenge him in his own domain, where his will was supreme, but they actually thought such pathetic parlor tricks could fool him! Unacceptable!

"Someone is going to pay for this," Naruto said, a growl starting to leak into his voice.

And with that Naruto simply flicked his wrist in dismissal of the vision that had been planted in his head and with a single thought shattered it. In its place was his own chosen dreamscape, with only Naruto standing in the center.

"Now that that has been dealt with, where are you hiding?" Naruto said to himself, as he slowly began to scan his dreamscape.

Suddenly he turned to face the Hokage Monument, the only part of his dreamscape that looked the same as it did in real life. As he looked up at it, a twisted grin stretched over Naruto's face. "Got you," he whispered as he disappeared.

Naruto frowned as he found himself standing in a sewer. The walls were a filthy dark brown with large pipes coming and branching out from them and the floor was covered by a good few inches of water.

Naruto continued to frown as he made his way through the labyrinth that was the sewers, barely even paying attention even as he continued to follow the trail back to the intruder. Suddenly Naruto quickened his pace, resolve hardening. "However is responsible for this has a lot of explaining to do."

Then Naruto turned a corner and found himself standing before an enormous cage, easily a hundred feet high, held together only by a single strip of paper labeled "seal."

"**Come closer," **said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet Naruto instinctively knew that it was coming from inside the cage. Never the less, Naruto stepped forward without hesitation.

Suddenly, a set of claws, each claw several times the size of a grown man, shot forth from the darkness of the cage, coming to a stop mere inches from Naruto's face.

As the claws were slowly retracted, Naruto said, "are you done yet?" with a stifled yawn.

Out of the cage echoed a deep, booming chuckle. **"So, it is just as I thought. His blood does flow through your veins."**

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Naruto shouted, frustration beginning to show.

"**You haven't figured it our have you? You haven't a clue who I am, or whose blood flows through your veins? Very well then, I suppose I'll just have to fill you in. I am the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **the voice declared with pride.

"But how? The Fourth Hokage, he killed you . . ." Naruto began before trailing off. "No, he couldn't have killed you. Something like you can never die."

"**And there it is, further proof of your ancestry. Mortals so often fail to fully understand that immortals never truly die. The idea of immortality is just too foreign and different for them to fully grasp. Only a fellow immortal can truly comprehend it." **The Kyuubi declared with mirth in his voice.

"What are you talking about? And how are you here?" Naruto said, confusion mounting.

"**I am here because of what the Fourth did. While an immortal can never die, they can be hurt, and brought down to unimaginable depths. That is what has happened to me. Because the Fourth could not kill me, he did the next best thing. He sealed me away within the only possible vessel, a new born child. And, you just so happened to have the fortune (or misfortune, depending on how you look at it) to be the only child born that day."**

"That does explain a great deal about my life, but you still haven't answered my other question. What did you mean, 'proof of my ancestry' and 'fellow immortal?' I'll admit, with my abilities, I am extremely dangerous, but I am nowhere near immortal."

"**Blood affects everything. And that is how I can tell that you are descended from him. Your stance, your voice, and your eyes all tell me the same thing. That you have not an ounce of fear in you and that you have taken the first steps down the road to becoming fear itself. And that can only mean that you are descended from the King of Nightmares, Freddy Krueger."**

"Hold on, who is Freddy Krueger, and what do you mean 'King of Nightmares?'"

"**Long ago, there lived a man named Freddy Kruger. He was a monster of a man, twisted and cruel beyond all belief. He committed many terrible crimes, often to mere children, before he was caught and brought to justice, only to escape due to a technicality. However, the parents of his victims wouldn't stand for this. So, they trapped him in his own house and burned the place to the ground. That was the end of Freddy's life, but only the beginning of his legacy.**

"**For you see, as Freddy was burning, ancient demons came to him and offered him the chance to be forever. Freddy accepted. After that, instead of his soul being dragged to the depths of hell for punishment, he lingered in the realm of dreams. From there, he continued his work by entering the dreams of children. There, he would torture them, using his powers to control the dream and make it so that anything that happens in the dream would happen to his victims in real life. However, there were limitations to his power. First, he needed to have some kind of connection to whoever's dream he is trying to enter. Second, that person must be afraid of him; even if it is the smallest amount of fear, pushed deep into the recesses of the mind. That fear is what gave him the ability to hurt them even though he was already dead."**

"**Freddy did this for years, and got away with it because at first no one was willing to even acknowledge that such a thing was possible. However, as the body count continued to rise, they were forced to face facts. It was then that they set about dealing with Freddy. Knowing that Freddy need to have a connection to his victims, they set about eliminating any and all connections to him. They erased any and all records that made even the slightest mention of him, and anyone who had ever made contact with him through their dreams was locked up and allowed no visitors. They went so far as to refuse to say his name. This strategy took time, but it was effective. Over the years, Freddy was completely forgotten by the world. And because no one remembered him, he no longer had any ties to the real world, and was forever lost in the realm of dreams"**

"Okay, I get that this Freddy guy was extremely dangerous and probably a hero or something among demons, but what does this have to do with me?"

"**You see, before Freddy was killed, he had a daughter. This daughter was taken away from Freddy and put into foster care shortly before Freddy was arrested. At the time, the daughter was too young to really remember anything about her father. However, blood is thicker than water. When Freddy realized that the plan to stop him for good was actually working, and that he was slowly but surely losing connections and ties to the real world, he turned to his last, but strongest bond. The bond of blood. He turned to his daughter, appeared before her in her dreams and tried to use her to make people remember him. While Freddy's blood flowed in her veins, she was nothing like Freddy so she refused. Freddy however, wasn't ready to give up so easily. He tried to take control of her and force her to help him. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have succeeded. However, this was Freddy's daughter. While she was born before he got his powers, these powers were not any physical trait, rather they were spiritual. So it is not the blood itself that transfers the powers, rather it is the simple fact that they are family that allows them to share the same powers. The blood merely solidifies and proves the bond of family that allows for the transfer of power. Thus, Freddy's daughter gained the same power that Freddy himself possessed, and this is what enabled her to repel him from her dreams and cut him off from ever trying to use her or any of her descendents. After that, life went on normally. Freddy's daughter never again used her powers and never spoke of her connection with Freddy, not even with her children, who never received the proper stimulus to awaken their bloodline, and thus just passed it on to their equally ignorant children. This went on for countless years until we get to you. While the blood itself has thinned to a point where you're barely recognizable as a relative, the bloodline itself is still fully intact because it is tied more so to the spirit and the soul than to the blood. And in terms of souls, you're practically Freddy's brother."**

"**You see, Freddy's life was actually much like your own. Like you, Freddy was an outcast even as a child. Everyone knew the story behind Freddy Kruger, the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs, just as you are the Kyuubi Brat. And you both received similar treatments because of it and had the same reactions to it. Hated by everyone old enough to fully realize the implications and ostracized by your so-called peers, you began to hate them. It was the same for Freddy, everyone knew the story of his origin and he received the same treatment as you. And like you, he began to hate them as well. And this hatred is the key to your bloodline. Freddy's hatred was immense, beyond anything any other human could even grasp, and that was what drew the demons to him in the first place. And it was your hatred that unlocked your bloodline."**

""Hold on, if what you're saying is true, then why am I not crazy with the sheer amount of hatred you claim that I posses. I mean, think about it, you say that I have more hatred in me than any human could ever hope to comprehend, yet history is filled with tales of people being driven mad with hatred."

"**That is a side effect of your bloodline, one that exists before you actually activate the bloodline. Much like how a Hyuga's eyes are white even before they actually activate the Byakugan. Krugers are almost born to hate. It's what they're built for. They naturally accept their hatred, and rather than letting that hatred consume them, they control it. They are able to summon up and endless reserve of hatred and toss it all away at the drop of a hat. You've experienced this yourself many times. Every time you were shunned and looked down on, you hated them for it. Yet, you didn't even notice the hatred, even as it began to accumulate in your mind. And then, on the night when you were told that your dreams would all amount to nothing, you brought forth all the hatred that had built up within you, more than any normal human could build up in a lifetime. Yet, you took it completely in stride, your judgment not even faintly clouded. And then, once you had enacted your revenge, you tossed all that hatred to the back of your mind. For a normal human, it would have taken hundreds of years to let go of that much hatred. Yet you did it in an instant."**

"I'm beginning to see what you mean," Naruto said, considering the demon's words. "Yes, all of that would explain much of what has happened recently. So, what more can you tell me about Freddy and my bloodline?"

The Kyuubi grinned and said, **"Oh, I can tell you a great deal. And I can tell by that look in your eye that I'm going to enjoy what you're going to do with this information. Who knows, maybe you'll become as great as the King of Nightmares? Or, perhaps you'll be even greater . . ."**

I'm sorry that that it has been so long since I've updated this, it's just that I've been absolutely overwhelmed with work at school and even when I did find time to work on this I was really unsure about how the chapter was going. Finally I found the time and just forced myself to write it and, well, this is the result. I'm somewhat happy with it but I'm still very much open to any suggestions you may have, so be sure to post any comments.

Oh, and I know that I promised to introduce the new Jason in this chapter, and while that was originally the plan, it just got pushed back once I actually began to write it. However, with any luck, I'm going to be able to introduce him in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I don't know how long that is going to take. Still, I'll see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Rise up Jason, and live again!_

Sasuke sat on the docks, slowly swinging his legs as they hung off the side. Though his eyes stared down at his reflection in the calm water, in his mind he saw something far less tranquil.

He saw his family being massacred, slaughtered like pigs; his cousins being cut down, his aunts and uncles lying dead in a pool of their own blood. Even his own parents, his father beheaded and his mother stabbed through the heart. Finally, he saw the one responsible step out of the shadows, revealing the face of Itachi, his own brother.

Seeing his face made rage well up inside Sasuke as he remembered the massacre, remembered how his entire life was ripped to shreds before his eyes as he was forced to watch the massacre over and over again thanks to his brother. His brother made him watch it too many times to count, until it was permanently burned in his mind. And as he recalled that horrible night, Sasuke didn't notice as his hand began to tighten its grip around the wooden post.

He didn't notice until the post shattered from the strength of his grip. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face what remained of the pole. Then he lifted his still clenched hand, and slowly opened his palm. The splintered remains of the wood fell from Sasuke's hand to reveal his smooth unmarked flesh. Sasuke stared at it, almost bored, no longer surprised to see such things.

Such things had occurred ever since the massacre. When he was first released from the hospital, and returned to the Uchiha district, the memories rushed forth to greet him. They emerged from every house, every crevasse, even seeming to ooze forth from the ground that was so recently drenched in blood. And with those memories came a tide of anger, rage all consuming. Trembling with fury, he drank in the sight of what was once his home.

Before him stood what could have passed for a small town. The buildings were all simple structures, yet held a kind of elegance. Each one of them proudly displayed the red and white fan that was the symbol of the once great and powerful Uchiha clan. All of the buildings were in pristine condition, all traces of the bodies and the blood left by the massacre were gone, and yet Sasuke could still see them all in perfect clarity through his mind's eye. Once, this district was a testimony to the nobility and power of the Uchiha Clan, and their renowned Sharingan, and now it served only to remind that there was no more Uchiha clan, that they were all dead. And, that they had not died in glorious battle against a god-like opponent, fighting to the bitter end. Instead, they were slaughtered like cattle.

"I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll see you die," Sasuke whispered, the volume of the tone failing to portray the power and force behind the words. "I don't care what it takes, nothing will stop me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, so that I may watch the light leave your eyes. I swear, I will not rest until my family has been avenged. I swear I will KILL YOU!" Sasuke's voice here rose to a shout, and to punctuate his words, his right hand flew out and smashed in to the stone wall beside him.

Sasuke had somewhat intended for the pain to seal his vows, yet was confused when none came. He withdrew his hand to examine it, and released a slight breath, as his hand was unmarked, despite having felt the impact of the wall. When he turned to the wall itself, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the spider-web like cracks that spread out from the indentation where his fist had hit.

This originally left Sasuke shell-shocked, not knowing what had happened or comprehending it. However, as time passed, he simply began to except it as another part of his new life. Strange phenomena were over shadowed by the grief over his family's deaths and his adjustment to living alone in what was now simply a pristine tomb. He gradually accepted his new found strength as a fact of life, followed shortly by the other anomalies he noticed.

These were noticed the first time Sasuke trained after the bloodbath. Sasuke, seeking both to take the first steps on the path to vengeance as well as take his mind off the tragedy, had gone to the Uchiha training areas, planning to train to the point of exhaustion. He began at done, pushing himself as hard as he possible could, taking advantage of his new found strength to try more difficult exercises and maneuvers. Sasuke discovered two very important changes in himself that day. The first came to him about half-way through his training, when he was attempting to pull off the biggest possible version of the Grand Fireball Jutsu that his father had taught him just before he died. He'd already performed this Jutsu twice, pulling off Fireballs with diameters of about thirty feet. He performed the hand signs, and reached within himself for his chakra, only to feel nothing. He exhaled, releasing only the air from his lungs, without a single spark.

Scowling, Sasuke closed his eyes, searching for his chakra. After a minute of searching and finding nothing, he finally discovered it. There was just a faint trickle forming as his reserves slowly refilled themselves. His eyes shot open in shock. His chakra reserves were almost completely empty, he should be dead! And yet he felt fine, slightly numb and empty now that he had realized and focused on his chakra exhaustion, but physically able. He quickly ran through the Uchiha Clan's traditional kantas, with as much force and speed as he could muster. His body responded immediately, with just as much speed and strength as it had since he started. After he finished, he didn't even pause for breath, continuing to push himself, harder and faster, through numerous exercises, to test the theory forming in his mind. As the day wore on, the theory became more and more credible within Sasuke's mind, yet no less difficult to accept. It wasn't until the sun had long since set and the night had fully set in that Sasuke was forced to stop and accept the inevitable conclusion. His body was not only mush stronger than could possibly be accepted or accounted for, but also immune to the effects of exhaustion, be it physical or chakra related.

With the light long since gone, Sasuke began to trudge home, once again shocked by this conclusion. 'This should be impossible,' he thought. 'My chakra was at, or at least near, absolute zero, and no one can survive that. And yet I did, but why? I don't understand what's going on.'

By now, Sasuke had reached his home, no, he hadn't. This had been a home before the massacre, now it was just an empty shell, stained with blood that would never come out, not for Sasuke. This was not a home, it was simply a dwelling.

Sasuke reached the room where had been sleeping ever since he returned from the hospital. It was the same room he'd had before the massacre. Now that everyone else was gone, he had the pick of the house, he could do whatever he wanted and no one would stop him, no one would care. And that's what stopped him. That no one would care. The mere thought of changing anything about the Uchiha district hurt. Well, almost anything. One of the first things Sasuke did upon his return was to destroy everything in his brother's room. His brother's room, once pristine and spotless, was now a disaster area.

Sasuke slowly unwound the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, practically torn to shreds from the abuse they'd suffered in today's training. And as the bandages fell away, Sasuke's eyes meet unmarked flesh.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he fell back into his bed. 'What's happening to me?' he thought as sleep claimed him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, only to be blinded by a cloud of steam emerging from a pipe with a loud hiss. As the cloud dispersed, Sasuke's confusion only mounted.

He was in a place he'd never seen before in his life. He was standing atop a metal grate that, and beneath that he could see nothing but impenetrable darkness. The grate had no actual rails, and didn't seem to need them, as to either side of him were a series of thick copper pipes that formed walls. The place was lit by a very dim light that seemed to have no source or discernable place of origin, yet still managed to cast deep and long shadows. All in all, if Sasuke had to describe his present situation, he'd say that he was standing in a rather sinister boiler room.

Despite the ominous and unfamiliar surroundings, Sasuke was hardly bothered, slightly put on edge as to how he got here and why but hardly worried. After all, who in their right mind would be in a place like this?

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a series of rhythmic clicks, like metal tapping on metal. The sound barely echoed, yet seemed impossible to pin point. Slowly, Sasuke began to scan his surroundings for the source of the noise.

Then, the clicks were abruptly cut off by the high pitched squeal of metal scraping metal.

"Hello Sasuke," came a voice, deep and gruff again seeming to echo from everywhere.

"Who are you?" Sasuke shouted, looking everywhere. "Show yourself!"

However, he was ignored. "What do you make of my humble abode?"

"Where are you hiding," Sasuke demanded, his temper running thin, "you coward!"

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a new voice, this one high and childish. "You know, I've been watching you for a little while now," it whispered in his ear.

Sasuke whirled around, arms lashing out, only to catch thin air.

There was another hiss of steam as a fresh cloud was released. And from that cloud came the new voice. "Calm yourself Sasuke; I am not your enemy."

Sasuke turned towards the cloud, not expecting to see a silhouette form within the cloud. As the cloud faded Sasuke beheld as sight he was defiantly not expecting.

The steam revealed a young boy, about his age. He wore black work boots that had seen better days along with torn black jeans. His shirt consisted of alternating red and black horizontal stripes, continuing down the long sleeves. His face however was especially interesting. Sasuke took in his features, from the blazing yellow hair sticking out from underneath his brown fedora to the strange thin, whisker-like scars on his face. Sasuke found himself slightly unnerved as he took in the boy's face, but was slightly unsure as to why. There was nothing particularly terrible about the boy's features. In fact, girls might consider his deep blue eyes to be rather lovely, were it not for the fact that they glimmered with an unnerving mirth, as though they were drinking in his discomfort and vestiges of fear. And then there was his smile, which would have appeared to be one of joy and childish delight on anyone else's face. But on his it held only a disturbing and almost malevolent longing, but for what, Sasuke would rather not know.

Yet, none of this drew Sasuke's attention so much as the boy's right hand, or rather, what was on it.

The boy's right hand was encased in a leather glove, the back of it covered in metal plates that made it seem almost like a gauntlet, extending and breaking apart into four smaller plates as they reached the fingers. And from the tips of those fingers emerged four razor blades that gleamed cruelly in the dim lighting.

Sasuke could tell just by looking at it that the glove was not created simply to kill, but also to torment and tease at the wearer's choosing.

From all of this, Sasuke reached a rather obvious conclusion. The boy in front of him could hardly be considered a child, and was not someone to be crossed. There was much more to him than meets the eye. Yet, Sasuke felt no fear towards him; after all, he could hardly be considered a child himself anymore.

"Now come Sasuke, walk with me. We have much to discuss," the boy's grin widened even further as he said this, and turned and walked into the ever present shadows of the boiler room, as Sasuke considered it.

And Sasuke did not hesitate for a moment as he calmly followed him, the shadows seeming to dart forward and swallow him.

After publishing the last chapter, I received a review that I felt I should address, to help clarify things a bit for the readers which haven't seen all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, or at least don't remember all the minor details like I do. In the last chapter, I referred to Freddy as the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs, because that's what he is and that's what he was called as a child. You see, Freddy's mother was a nun who was doing charity work in a mental hospital for the criminally insane. One night, while she was working there, a mistake was made, and she was locked in with the inmates, a hundred to be precise. She was found several weeks later, barely clinging to life after being raped countless times and pregnant. Being a catholic nun, abortion was not an option, so her son was born and put into foster care. That was Freddy Krueger, the Bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs.

Next, I really need feedback on this chapter; there was a lot that I was unsure of. Like Naruto's appearance. As you can probably tell, I largely modeled him off of Freddy, but I wasn't sure about it. In any case I really need all the feedback I can get, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd change, ect. Also, the matter of Sasuke and how I'm describing his abilities and how he responds to them. Heck, I'm even open to responses on my decision to make Sasuke the new Jason (sorry for those of you who might not have figured that, or were against it). Keep in mind that I can change anything in any way I want and as many times as I want.

Finally, there is the matter of what you'd like to see as I continue this fic. I don't really have it all planned out, and I'm entirely open to suggestions. In particular, I'd like to hear what you have in mind in terms of pairings for this fic as well as future enemies.

In any case, just be sure to leave me reviews with any suggestions you may have and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The flames flickered in Naruto's eyes as he stood before the furnace. The flame leapt about its cage, brushing against the ceiling, almost frustrated at being contained. Tongues of flame darted out the open grate, only to retreat back or burn out before getting anywhere. The sight brought a smile to Naruto's lips.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Naruto said softly, eyes still glued to the flames, but knowing that Sasuke could hear him.

"Yeah, it's great," Sasuke replied dryly. "Now get to the point already." Something about him seemed very familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on it, and this feeling, combined with his unexplained surroundings left Sasuke tense.

"Blunt and to the point are we?" Naruto questioned, mirth permeating his voice. "Alright Sasuke, now I'm sure that you've noticed some strange things happening to you, you were stronger and tougher than you remembered, am I wrong?" Finally, Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the fire still burning strong behind him, the shadows flickering in sync with it.

"How the Hell do you know that?" Sasuke demanded angrily, his temper really starting to simmer.

"I have my ways," Naruto seemed to draw great amusement from Sasuke's frustration.

"Enough," Sasuke roared. "No more of your games!" Sasuke lunged forward, grabbing Naruto. He spun Naruto around and slammed Naruto against the hot metal of the furnace. Sasuke could feel the intense heat on his hands as he tightened his grip on Naruto's throat and the wrist of the glove on his right hand. For Naruto, it must have been scorching, but his grin showed no discomfort. "Now, you are going to answer me! Who are you? Where am I? And what do you know about what's been happening to me?"

If it were possible, this seemed to make Naruto's smirk grow wider still. He looked Sasuke square in the eye, cheerful madness meeting unending determination and strength. And he then dissolved into smoke. And as Sasuke's hands slammed against the hot metal, the laughter began, echoing from all around him.

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" Naruto questioned, his voice still coming from everywhere and nowhere. "Very well then, to start, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll cut short some of my theatrics, despite how much it pains me."

"Now to begin, a story," Naruto announced as he walked out of the darkness from which Sasuke emerged. "And before you even start, this story is important. You see, these abilities you are developing are the result of an ancient bloodline, passed down through the generations. It has gone unnoticed for unimaginable lengths of time due to the requirements of awakening it. In fact, you are the second person to ever awaken it. The first was a distant ancestor of yours. His name was _Jason__Voorhees_."

As those words rang out, the reaction was immediate. The shadows which had previously danced in sync with the flickering flames all darted forward, consuming all, including the two boys and the flames which had held them at bay. Sasuke blinked in confusion, not having time to process or respond to such a rapid and drastic change. However, his body decided on his reaction for him. He stood straight, casual and at-ease, but tensed and ready to act at a moment's notice.

And then, shafts of silver light penetrated the darkness and Sasuke discovered the metamorphosis that had occurred around him without his notice. Gone was the pipes and furnaces and in their stead were majestic trees (not as large as the ones surrounding Konoha, but none the less) and a large lake could be perceived through the trees.

Sasuke stood still amidst the grass, eyes slowly shifting as he took in his moonlit surroundings. It didn't appear to be much interesting, a clam edge of the wilderness on the side of a lake, nothing truly remarkable. Sasuke wanted to remark on this, but something stopped him. Something about this place seemed . . . strange, and different. But, try as he might, Sasuke simply could put a name to the sensation.

And then the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end as he whipped about, and saw him. His visage was that of an average sized man, garbed in average work cloths, similar to what he had seen on many civilians, but in far better condition. These were jagged and torn, seemingly little more than rags, yet revealed nothing of the man beneath. And then Sasuke's eyes reached his face and found only more questions. His mask greatly resembled those of the hunter ninjas, a largely blank slate with occasional red markings and no other features, unlike the animal themed masks of the ANBU.

But it was what the figure held in his hand that intrigued Sasuke most. In his right hand he held a blade of medium length, with a plane wooden hilt, no guard, and grew thicker towards the top. The blade seemed extremely simple, if a bit unorthodox, especially for a ninja. But, like the mask, something about it just seemed to resonate within Sasuke, seeming familiar.

Sasuke stood stone still, his eyes locked on the now departing figure. So entranced was he that he forgot about his companion. That was until he felt something, four somethings in fact, slide into his back. He froze further still, feeling the cold metal all the way inside his stomach. Smoothly, they were retracted, and that's when Sasuke acted.

"BASTARD!" he roared as he spun around, his fist just missing the boy's face. Sasuke charged forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of the shirt and slammed him back. But, instead of being against a tree, Sasuke found Naruto pressed against the pipes, the transition back to the original setting to smooth and sudden for the enraged Sasuke to notice. His left arm barred across Naruto's torso, he reeled back his right fist and struck. Naruto replied only with laughter. Sasuke struck again, and again, and still the laughter echoed all around him, even as the pipes rang slightly from the impacts.

"You know," Naruto finally said, ending his laughter but still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You're pretty strong for someone with such a wound." And

Sasuke still had his arm pulled back; ready to continue his assault, but Naruto's words gave him pause. He glanced down at his clothes, marred with an enormous and spreading patch of red. And he felt nothing. He felt real pain when the blades entered him, and even now, the only indication that he was wounded was in the growing field of red.

Naruto saw his confusion, and casually raised his right hand, regarding the stained blades with minor interest. Then he leaned in, and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Want to know why?"

Wordlessly Sasuke released him, stepping back and regarding him.

"Good answer."

Naruto stood there for a moment, taking the time to smooth out his shirt and even pulling out a brown fedora hat, seeming to appear in his left hand. And as he balanced the hat on his head, his smirk still had yet to waver, and looking at him, Sasuke could almost forget that he had just taken a small beating. But, Sasuke was beginning to grow accustomed to his companion's mannerisms.

"Now then, your ancestor Jason was an interesting, if extremely quiet, individual. You see, he simply did not know how to die, no matter what they did to him, it barely slowed him down. Stabbing him, drowning him, and even burning him alive, they were all futile gestures. Jason was simply immortal, and his form of immortality manifested in his near indestructible nature. And since he could never die, he could never be stopped, so he just kept on and on with his self-appointed task, guarding the lake where his mother was murdered against everyone who might enter. And while Jason never had any kids, he did have relatives who did reproduce, and their too cared the same genes necessary to make another incarnation of Jason. They were passed on and on, just taking up space for so many generations, until they reached the Uchiha clan, and thus you."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, my clan was immortal all right. I think I'd have heard of a clan of immortals."

"Tell me Sasuke, how does one activate the Sharingan? Through a life or death situation, right? Being an Uchiha doesn't mean you're born with the Sharingan, just that you are born with the potential to have one. It's the same with being descended from Jason, you can become immortal, doesn't mean you necessarily are one. You need the right trigger. For the Sharingan it is fear of imminent death, for be face to face with your own frailty and mortality. For the Voorhees immortality, it is loss. You have to watch your entire world be torn apart before your very eyes, wrenched from your grasp. Jason experienced this when he saw his mother die, and you born witness to the Uchiha massacre. That is what did it."

"Okay assuming I did believe you," and Sasuke was beginning to, Naruto's words just made sense to him. Farfetched as it was, he had four wounds clean through his stomach that testified to it. "How the hell would you know all of this?"

"You think that Jason was the only immortal in existence? There was another, a man by the name of Freddy Kruger who cheated death by entering the realm of dreams; creating his own little dimension where he could survive between his excursions into the minds of the living. And again, his bloodline was passed down to me. Now, I have the ability to create and control reality within these dreams, even drawing in others, such as you."

"Okay, highly unlikely, but no more so than everything else," and truthfully, everything Naruto said just felt right. He almost found it hard not to believe. "But why are you telling me all of this, I can already tell it's not out of the goodness of your heart." Sasuke was raised in a ninja clan. Even if he did want to believe what he was being told, he'd been raised to always hold suspicion close.

"Even immortals cannot stand alone. Our ancestors tried and for their efforts, they suffered fates equivocal to death. Jason guarded his lake for countless years. And people slowly stopped coming. And between the more and more distant arrivals, Jason fell deeper and deeper into his sleep. Finally, he reached the point where became completely comatose. He's forgotten the world and how to wake up; even I could never reach him. He is forever dead to the world. As for Freddy, time passed, and while he remained untouched, the world did not. Slowly, his every tie to it was eroded. It became harder and harder for him to return, until it became impossible. He was then completely devoured by the dreams he had so long commanded. He faded away into oblivion. I however, don't intend to share his fate, and I doubt you intend to share Jason's. That is why I have brought you here. I wish to form a partnership with you."

Finally Naruto removed himself from the pipes he had been resting against and moved directly in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, we are not like other people, and we can never be like them. We will inevitably outlive them and we will always stand above them. They'll never be able to understand us or compare to us. You want revenge against your brother right? Well I can help you. With your powers, you can follow him to the ends of the earth. And with mine, there is nowhere he can hide. Between the two of us, he would never no rest or respite, awake or asleep. We will hunt him down and slaughter him like cattle, him and everyone else that stands in our way. Greatness belongs to those with the strength and will to take it! And together, we could be greater than anyone could ever dream of being! So Sasuke, what do you say?" And with that Naruto extended his right hand, blades and all.

Sasuke regarded the offered hand stoically for a moment, before reaching out and grasping it firmly, heedless of the blades.

Naruto's grin grew wider still, and as the two shook he spoke, "Sasuke, I can already tell that we will go far together."

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a young girl lay face up upon her bed, staring up at nothing. She lay there in the perfect darkness reflecting on her life. She thought of the family that all but shunned her, of her dead mother and distant father, of the little sister she so fear for, and of the great expectations everyone had for her, expectations she feared she could never meet. All these things ran through her mind, each competing for her attention. These burdens and difficulties felt as overbearing and crushing as they always had. But, for a brief moment, it all just vanished from her mind, suppressed by raw and primal instincts that she could not understand, before they all flooded back and her moment of peace evaporated. But in that instant, Hinata's pale eyes were darker and deeper than the void that surrounded her.

Sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think. And sorry it took so long, I get writer's block some times, other times I'm just too busy to even think about it, you know how it is. Still, I'm trying and I'll do everything I can to avoid abandoning any of my stories.


End file.
